


En armonía

by MissKaro



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Family, Gen, Happy Ending, Some Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKaro/pseuds/MissKaro
Summary: Después de catorce años agridulces, las familias de los dos hijos del Gran Demonio Perro estaban reunidas y a salvo.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & InuYasha, Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	En armonía

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: IY y HNY no me pertenecen.

Por primera vez, Setsuna interpretaba una melodía feliz en el violín.

 _Tenía por qué_.

Después de catorce años agridulces, las familias de los dos hijos del Gran Demonio Perro estaban reunidas y a salvo, conviviendo juntas en el campo que una vez conectara dos épocas.

Mas no era solo eso, la paz que reinaba en los descendientes de Tōga venía acompañada del alivio de que las dos humanas en sus grupos permanecerían con ellos más de lo esperado para simples mortales. Goshinboku, con la inexpresiva voz de la sacerdotisa Kikyō, les había dicho que las estancias en él y la tumba de Inu no Taishō les había concedido _tiempo_. Ese que era el mayor enemigo en las relaciones de humanos y demonios.

El árbol sagrado no les había aclarado cuánto, pero sí era mucho más de lo que podrían haber soñado.

Kagome guardaba la ilusión de existir hasta que pudiera ver al resto de su familia de nuevo, después de escuchar los relatos de las chicas —especialmente la peliblanca— sobre ellos. Sin embargo, de morir antes, se iría contenta por que Moroha había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos.

Asimismo, le alegraría que su hija y sus sobrinas se reunirían con ellos más adelante, si la existencia de Kirinmaru como profesor de Towa significaba que algunos seres sobrenaturales perduraban en el futuro.

En cualquier caso, ella no iba a preocuparse de sobremanera por el mañana, sino a vivir el hoy.

…aunque había cosas que sí le interesaban a la joven sacerdotisa.

—Towa-chan, ¡cuéntame más! ¿Cómo es el siglo veintiuno? No llegué a verlo y era tan misterioso, se creían tantas cosas. ¿Y el año en que partiste, el dos mil veinte?

La hija de Sesshomaru rió buscando dentro de la mochila amarilla.

—Eh, en los minutos que regresé a despedirme, me dijeron que había una pandemia.

Kagome abrió la boca sorprendida.

—¿Cómo la gripe española!

—No me explicaron mucho, solo me dieron la razón por la que todos estaban en el templo Higurashi a esa hora de un martes, estaban en cuarentena. No sabíamos el tiempo que teníamos. Lo siento.

Kagome se rascó el mentón, conformándose con ello. Entonces se percató del aparato rectangular que Towa había sacado.

—Ah, ¿y eso? ¿Qué es?

—Un teléfono móvil. Puedes hablar desde cualquier lugar, enviar mensajes de texto, tomar fotografías y vídeos, oír música, usar mapas…

No muy lejos, Moroha agitó la cabeza por la marea de información que Towa le estaba dando a su madre. Su prima era demasiado animada y estudiada para no limitarse a dar unos cuantos datos, y a pesar de haberse separado del "celular" meses atrás, todavía se notaba que le encantaba.

—Niña tonta, te has distraído y el balón de kemari ha molestado al amo bonito.

La sonora voz del fiel sirviente de su tío le hizo devolver su atención al juego.

—¿A quién le dices niña tonta, rana chillona!

Ella soltó una carcajada al ver a su padre pateando a Jaken con el mismo estilo que su hermano mayor, defendiéndola. Su tía Rin solo negó con una sonrisa y empezó a tararear una canción con la música de Setsuna.

—Voy por la pelota, mi tío no me la dará —dijo Moroha divertida.

—Es _Sesshōmaru_ , Moroha, _tío_ suena igual de raro que Kagome diciéndole _cuñado_.

Ella se encogió de hombros, porque el aludido no le había _invitado_ a cambiar el nombre, si interpretaba bien su imperturbabilidad al ser llamado así.

Fue hacia él, ubicado a metros de su hija pelinegra, quien tocaba parada.

Al acercarse ella, el inudaiyōkai no cambió su postura y permaneció sentado contra el árbol con los ojos cerrados y un brazo apoyado en su pierna doblada, donde estaba pegado el balón.

Ella no podría estar tanto tiempo quieta, pensó observándolo.

Moroha llegó hasta él, cogió el balón y lo pateó de vuelta a los demás que jugaban con ella; su padre, su tía y Jaken (quien solo lo hacía para controlar los movimientos de la esposa de su amo).

—¡No corras así, Rin! ¡Muchacha imprudente! ¡Agitas a la cría que esperas del amo bonito!

Por un costado del rostro de Moroha, una piedra voló hasta dar con la cabeza de Jaken, haciéndolo llorar y pedir perdón.

Moroha parpadeó. Ni su madre y ella tenían tal puntería con sus flechas.

—¡Todo eso! Si es un pequeño aparato. Pero no sé todo lo que dijiste. ¿Wi-Fi? ¿Datos móviles? ¿Megabytes? ¿Aplicaciones? ¿Redes sociales?

—Keh, mi perra ya sabe lo que sentimos al oírla hablar sobre cosas de su tiempo.

Kagome, al escuchar a su esposo, apartó la mirada del teléfono en su mano y entrecerró sus ojos en su dirección. El apelativo no lo había gustado.

Towa hizo una mueca, siendo la única que entendía su molestia.

—Inuyasha —el susodicho negó frenéticamente, balbuceando disculpas por algo que no sabía—. ¡Abajo!

_(Desde otro mundo, riendo como los más vivaces en el grupo, el Gran Perro Demonio les contemplaba satisfecho)._

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Me hacía falta algo feliz. Es probable que una cosa así no pase, pero sería bonito que todos convivieran felices al terminar los eventos de HNY (con un final bueno para todos). No están Sango, Miroku y compañía porque el objetivo es la familia de los inus.
> 
> Gracias por leer.
> 
> Besos, Karo


End file.
